Sonic And Cream
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cream The Rabbit wants to go on an adventure with Sonic. Sonic initally feels that this would be stupid, but he agrees to go with it. Surely nothing bad can come out of this, right? ...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic And Cream**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hmmm. Maybe it's because I haven't had any good ideas recently. Or maybe I'm just hungry. Probably the latter.

* * *

Sonic was in Green Hill Zone, boosting as usual, nothing getting in his way to enjoy the day. He then bumped into Cream, causing him to lose all of his momentum.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic!" Cream exclaimed as she giggled with glee. "Surprised to see me here?"

Sonic groaned as he folded his arms. "Oh boy... this won't end well. For me."

Cream titled her head sideways to the right. "What's wrong, Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic chuckled nervously as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well... I didn't expect you to be here, Cream, that's all... hehehe..."

Cream clasped her hands together. "I wanted to do some adventuring, and figured that you would be up for it!" She gave Sonic the cutesy look. "Pleeeease?"

Sonic groaned as he planted his left hand on his face. "Oh boy. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this..." He sighed as he shrugged, grabbing Cream by her left arm. "Just be sure to hold on tight, okay?"

Cream giggled as she nodded. "You bet, Mr. Sonic! Maybe we can get some speed shoes!"

Sonic smirked. "That's what I intend to do!" He then zipped westward, going through the entire Green Hill Zone at the speed of sound. Cream joyfully screamed as she hung on as tightly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was zipping through the lush tropical foliage of Seaside Hill, with Cream following him close behind, using her ears like propellers. Sonic zipped upward, heading to the highest point of Seaside Hill as Cream followed. Sonic jumped, spin dashed, and boosted right through several Egg Pawns, Creabmeat, Coconuts, and Buzz Bombers that were in his path. Cream was quick to follow, watching as the flickies inside were freed.

"Mr. Sonic, wait up!" Cream shouted as she landed on the grassy hill, catching her breath. She noticed a shadow looming over her, turning around and screaming, to see an Egg Pawn ready to snatch her up.

Sonic quickly ran back and jumped on the Egg Pawn, picking up Cream. "You gotta be careful! These badniks would love turning an innocent critter like you into one of them!"

Cream giggled as she hugged Sonic tightly, kissing him on the left cheek. "Oh Mr. Sonic, you're so kind and considerate!"

Sonic chuckled as he winked. "I'm way past cool for a reason, sweet ears!" Holding Cream, Sonic dashed upward, heading higher and higher until the two finally reached Seaside Hill's highest point. Placing Cream down, Sonic wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Get a good look, Cream! Seaside Hill looks great from all sides!"

Cream squealed eagerly in agreement as she looked to the east, then west, the north, and south, doing it for several minutes. "Oh gosh, Mr. Sonic, you're right! Seaside Hill is pretty gorgeous!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Cream were racing each other across Seaside Hill, going up and down and all around through the checkerboard loops, running around the left and right bends on the wooden bridges that stuck out from the checkerboard mountains, and brushing by the tropical lush foliage of Seaside Hill. Cream stopped as she spotted two orcas jumping out of the pools within the Whale Lagoon, holding her hands together as she squealed with joy.

"Awww! These orcas are so adorable!" She exclaimed, waving to Sonic. "Mr. Sonic, isn't this sight just peachy?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously as he approached Cream. "I dunno, these killer whales tried to kill me before..."

Cream gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Oh my goodness, that must have been nightmare inducing!"

Sonic sighed as he dropped his head and arms. "Tell me about it. Running away from whales doesn't seem fun when you have the threat of drowning looming right over you..."

Cream walked closer to Sonic, hugging him to make the hedgehog feel better. Sonic smiled as he felt Cream's warmness, hugging her back. The two orcas watched in awe, sitting at the edge.


End file.
